


[podfic] Not A Lesbian

by silly_cleo



Category: Jam and Jerusalem
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, F/F, Femslash, Older Characters, Older Women, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silly_cleo/pseuds/silly_cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Susie sometimes thinks that everything would be ok if she could just climb inside Caroline's skin."</p><p>Podfic of carawj's 'Not A Lesbian'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Not A Lesbian

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not A Lesbian](https://archiveofourown.org/works/134798) by [walkthegale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkthegale/pseuds/walkthegale). 



Length: 00:02:00

Download link (Media Fire): [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ci3j35trfm8798a/J%26J%20-%20Not%20A%20Lesbian.mp3).


End file.
